


What Is and What Should Never Be

by Lennatha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, I'm not great at summaries, Life Drain, Magic!Stiles, More to add as the story progresses - Freeform, Police Consultant Derek, Polish Stilinskis, Rule 63, The summary may change too, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennatha/pseuds/Lennatha
Summary: What happens when a simple re-con in the preserve for the most recent big bad goes wrong? Well, firstly keeping up with McBrooderson brows isn't an easy task when he's marching off in a huff, it's dark and just the two of you. This is the reality of things for Stiles. Well at least, it's their dynamic - it works. Right?So why is she suddenly waking up and nothing is what it seems? When did Derek get so... affectionate with her? Ok, well when did Derek and her dad have a good relationship going?... Mom?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Supernatural, just with my own twist in the Teen Wolf universe.

Stay with the group. Simple right? Wrong. It's a simple re-con and because it's a witch, no one should wander off. At least Derek had worded it in a much more 'Stiles I swear to God if you leave my side-'... you get it. Ripping the throat out with the teeth and countless hours of brooding glares and snarky comments about how she 'never does she's told'. Ever. Which is a total lie because she does do what's asked of her. Sometimes. 

Either way, she was stuck with Derek and checking out on a section of the Preserve whilst Peter and Malia checked another. Fun times. She would have much preferred to be partnered with Scott. Her bestie. Her Broski. Her brother from another equally awesome mother, but instead he's with Kira because she's a totally awesome individual and friend: She didn't cock block. Dude owes her some serious gaming time with pizza and curly fries. Or Curly fries on Pizza with games. She's not fussed. 

Derek and Peter take the Preserve because it's still technically Hale territory, or at least familiar territory being that it used to be the Hale's giant playground. She was still debating on whether she would rather have been stuck with Peter when Derek barked at her to keep up. He was a werewolf. Werewolves don't need crappy torches to see in the dark. Werewolves had extra senses. You know what Stiles has? Long limbs that she can barely control herself. She's ripped a hole in her second favourite jeans already from tripping... again. 

When she looked up from wiping her ass off yet again, Derek was gone and Stiles was alone in the preserve. It was dark and very high chances are there was a witch in the area kidnapping random teens. Stiles was a teen. Stiles was a teen on her own and Derek left his phone in the Toyota. Boy needs a leash. A tight one. 

Sometimes when out in the preserve, Stiles would get this... weird feeling. Almost like an extra sense but apparently, it's just her spark helping her keep a note on what's around her. Like if danger was near, she would get a heavy burst of adrenaline and she would know to just leg it. At first, she thought it was because she had watched too many horror films so really: it wasn’t the zombie apocalypse and no there wasn't some stalker slasher dude in a creepy mask of some kind coming to kill her. (The Zombie Apocalypse was more likely to happen in her opinion) 

Deaton had then explained that she'll get used to knowing which feeling was which. The sudden burst of adrenaline with her heart pumping and that need to run was genuine. That was her spark telling her to get to safety. Safety was Derek or Scott or even Peter of all people. Where the ever-living heck was Derek? She should have stayed still and called for him as soon as she couldn't see him. Knowing Derek, he would probably pop up out of nowhere and made her jump because dude needs a bell. Freaking werewolf ninja. 

She called out for Derek when that feeling came over her and turned to try and run back towards the Toyota, but she ran into someone. Whoever she ran into had fallen to the ground opposite her and when Stiles finally looked up, it was a frightened jogger. The girl wasn't making any sense - to Stiles of all people - but she was frightened and Stiles had a safe warm car for the two to wait until Derek or Peter and Malia to return to. That was her next best bet because if this witch was here, there was no way Stiles was going to call out for them and risk being caught. That's like breaking a major rule in surviving horror films (Hint: Similar to calling out 'Hello? Anyone there?' in what appears to be an empty or dark house. Simple rules guys!) 

The jogger is more than relieved when Stiles promises her that she'll be okay and get her to safety. She would take the Toyota and take the poor girl straight to the Station, but Derek has the keys. Smart yet truly annoying now that it was a time in need. The jogger remained close to Stiles and she had to be at least in her mid-twenties and for some bizarre reason, she was putting her life into a seventeen year old's hands. Was Stiles giving off some kind of 'stay with me because I'm the best damn option out there' vibe or something? She was hardly that. Fourth best at least with who was currently in the preserve. Okay, _maybe_ fifth best. 

It was only when Stiles heard a noise and she turned to ask if Derek was there did she feel a heavy hit to the back of her head. Not enough to knock her out cold, no that would have been kind, but life ain't always kind to her. 

"You'll do perfectly," she heard the jogger say, the voice colder and definitely less fearful than it had been moments before, "Just a few more things and then you're mine. Your wolf won't be able to find you soon..." 

Well... Damn it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her scream ripped through the air as she pushed away from the heavyweight on her body and fell harshly to the ground. Her eyes darted around the vaguely familiar room and she scooted her body away from the bed until her back hit the wall. The figure on the bed was quick to jump up and try to follow her, but stopped straight away upon her panicked request. The room filled with a bright light and blinded her as she heard her name being called out. 

"Stiles? Stiles, honey what's wrong?" a feminine voice called for her and it sounded familiar to her. She was curled up, face hiding behind her arms to shield her eyes from the light when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she flinched, " _Genowefa_ , _Mów_ _do_ _mnie_ _,_ _Kochanie_." ( _Speak to me, Honey)_

_Genowefa_. Only her mother called her that... "M-Mom?" she stuttered hoarsely and her head lifted slowly, eyes squinting from the light as they gradually adjusted to the sight in front of her. The strange room, now lit, turned out to be her bedroom but different, it somehow _wasn't_ her bedroom. Crouched in front of her was definitely her mother. She could see her father not far behind, eyes tired and worried and... 

"Are you okay? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" her mother continued, familiar rich whiskey brown eyes staring back at her. 

"B-but... you're dead..." Stiles whispered weakly, unable to tear her eyes away from her mothers. 

"Dead? Why would- You said the nightmares had stopped," her mother sighed and moved her hand to caress Stiles' jaw softly, familiarly from when Stiles had been a child. 

"Nightmares?" Stiles asked cautiously and her mother nodded, 

"From when the Nogitsune tried to possess you," she explained like it was a piece of common knowledge, "You remember that, right?" 

"I..." Stiles tried to talk, her eyes finally averted to see her father again as he moved away from her sight to speak to someone, "I do..." 

"Do you think we need to talk to Alan?" she heard her father asked quietly, "It's been a while since her last nightmare." 

"Genowefa, _Kochanie,_ do you want me to make you a hot cocoa?" her mother asked, snapping the young girl from her thoughts and she looked back to her mother, confused. 

" _Nie mama_ _, ja tylko... Ja tylko chcę wrócić do snu_." ( _No mom, I just... I just want to go back to sleep_ ) the language sounded foreign to even her. It had been years since she needed to even speak in her mothers first language and the feeling hurt her deep inside. 

" _Czy na pewno_?" ( _Are you sure_?) she asked and Stiles nodded, unconsciously leaning into her mothers warm, slender hand. 

"Come on Claudia, Derek and I have to be at the station early," her father now appeared back into her line of vision, crouched behind her mother with his hand on her shoulder, "You okay, kid?" he asked and she took a moment to look at him. Some of the deeply embedded wrinkles that she had grown used to seeing were no longer there, his once tired eyes now had that familiar light she hadn't seen in so long and even though her heart was aching, she felt something light there. Her dad looked happy... She was speechless, happy to see both her mother and father there and content with life. What was going on...? 

" _Proszę dobrze spać, Kochanie_." ( _Please sleep well, darling_ ) her mother sighed and Stiles felt a warm press of her mother's soft lips to her forehead, the sensation foreign yet achingly familiar. 

" _Ty też mama,_ _kocham cię._ " ( _You too mom, I love you_ ) Stiles whispered as her mother stood up, her father behind. It was then she took notice of the other figure behind, waiting, but couldn't see much of him. 

" _Ja też cię kocham_ _, kochanie_ ," ( _I love you too, Darling_ ) her mother gave Stiles a concerned look before turning to the figure behind and Stiles had to avert her eyes from seeing Derek. What the hell was he doing there? Not just there, but in her room in only a pair of sweats. Didn't he know there were laws against that? She was definitely going to bring it up in the next pack meeting. Whenever she woke up from this... bizarro dream... if she was alive that was, "Good night Derek." she heard her mother say and the small girl turned to see her mother press a kiss to Derek's temple, the older wolf leaning into it with a soft smile. She noticed the way he didn't take his eyes away from her, they were looking surprisingly green at this moment of time and equally concerned as her mothers had been. 

"Good night Claudia, sorry we woke you," Derek smiled, taking his eyes off of Stiles for a second to Claudia as her father slowly encouraged her from the room. As soon as her mother turned the light out and shut the door, she had a hard time taking her eyes away from the door. Her dad and her _mother_ just left her in a room _willingly_ with Derek Hale. What? "Are you okay?" his warm hand on her shoulder and surprisingly soft voice stole her attention and she turned her head so see him crouched in front of her. He looked tired, but the tired she had grown accustomed too. His hair also looked fluffy and slept in and damn it he looked adorable. How is it even legal for someone to look hot and stupidly cute and cuddly at the same time. Derek Hale ladies and gentlemen. Achieving the ridiculous and exploding ovaries since... well the day he was born. Whenever that was. 

"I - Erm..." she stuttered and his head tilted slightly at stutter, "Fine. Just a bit... spaced, but I do just want to go back to sleep." she finally murmured and Derek smiled - He approved her answer it seems. 

"Okay," he nodded and he squeezed her should before his hand slid down her arm, "Do you want some time? I can get you a fresh bottle of water?" he offered and Stiles couldn't help but frown at him and effectively stopping the wolf mid-sentence, "What is it?" 

She wanted to ask why he was being so nice to her, why he was in her bed and why did he and her dad have an early start tomorrow? They all felt wrong to ask right now, "The witch..." she spoke up quietly, "From the preserve..." Derek frown in confusion at this, 

"There's a witch in the preserve? Since when?" he asked and Stiles remained still as she looked at him before she shook her head, 

"Must be the dream..." she sighed and attempted a smile, but his frown didn't leave his features - He must not have liked this answer. 

"Tell me about the dream," he asked softly, but there was something in his tone that indicated that he wasn't really asking her. This felt much more like the Derek she was used to, but there was still a massive difference. 

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, fingers getting tangled in a loose braid, "Can I tell you later?" she asked with a frown as she removed her hand from her hair and felt the braid. Was her hair longer? 

"You ask me that and we both know that is code for 'I'm going to wait until you forget'," he smiled as he encouraged her up to stand and stop playing with her _new_ hair, "Tell me." she couldn't help but frown still as she looked up at him, trying to not melt at the way his eyes lit up and he chuckled before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Well, that was new. 

"How about we go with the 'I'm going to wait until morning to tell you because I want to go back to bed'?" she suggested with an arched brow and he huffed a laugh before pulling her into a hug and wow... He's really warm. How is he so warm when he's totally half-naked? It must be a werewolf thing because wow, this is definitely something to get used to. She felt his nose nuzzling in her hair, hands caressing her back soothingly and she couldn't help but return the hug. 

"Compromise: We go back to bed and you tell me about your dream?" he murmured into her and she sighed and dropped her arms, 

"Or we go with _my_ plan because you have an early start tomorrow and don't even suggest having me get up even earlier so I can tell you about a stupid dream because I will hurt you." she murmured and pulled away from him with a weak smile. The older wolf looked at her, scrutinising her smile before he gave him with a huff and a shake of his head. 

“You’re not willing to compromise here, are you?” he asked with an arched brow, but there was a definite smirk on his face. 

“Not tonight I’m not, big guy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck between 3 different names for Stiles. Though it is one of the easier names to pronounce, Genowefa was selected purely because of the meaning. “The white fay, white phantom, white spirit” - This feels like something Claudia would choose, while remaining close to her heritage. 
> 
> I hope y'all understand my decision for this. 
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry if there are any errors with the Polish. I used Google Translate (that old chestnut), so any improvements there - I would love you 5eva. &

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in the early stages of development, but the one thing that remains the same so far is the first and second chapters. 
> 
> Updates may be slow, but I'll keep with it as this idea has helped get passed a writer's block. 
> 
> All feedback and comments are welcome. Feel free to find me on Twitter/Tumblr and message me directly! I love speaking with you guys <3
> 
> Chapters are proofread by myself and un-beta'd (With some help from Grammarly)


End file.
